glee remix
by kittykat222
Summary: We all know the way Glee started. but what if it went a different way?
1. Chapter 1

Glee Remix.

Rachel pov

Hello. my name is rachel berry and im a star. Not everyone can be as talented, smart and pretty as me. Evertytime i sign my name, i put a gold star next to it. my gold stars are a metphor, for how talented and smart i am. I sign my name on the glee club list under some other people names, who by the way are not as talented as me. I turn around to head to my next class, when SPLASH. a cold slushi hit my face. Oh crap. a football player with his jacket on yelled out the word LOSER. Its okay. Im use to it by now, i run to the bathroom to fix myself up but i run into Quinn, Santana, and Brittney.

"Oh look who the ugly queen draged in." Santana yells.

"Oh sorry, i can't see anything. I'm blinded by this horible thing in front of me." Quinn says. those two are pain in the ass. Brittney is okay, she reminds me of a lost puppy.

"Bye man hands." Santana yells out walking away.

"Bye" Brittney says following them out. I clean myself up and walk to my fav part of the , glee.

Tina pov

Rachel walk in with with red marks on her shirt. She look like a tolder and a old lady at the same time. but who am I to judge, im the the goth chick. Well not chick just goth. I look around the room and see the same people in glee club as last year. Mercdes Rachel, Kurt and Alex.

"Mr.Schue, no one gonna come." I yell.

"Tina is rig-" Kurt gets cut by a good looking guy that walks in to the room.

"Hello, my name is Blaine Anderson. Im here to try out for glee club." He say

" Take it away" Mr.Schue says, he sings a great solo of it not unsually. Almost better then the orignal. His dance is just as good as his his singing. Even Rachel is enjoy it. after he was finished he looks up and says. "How was that." Oh like he need to ask how wonderfulhe was.

"Welcome to the new direction" Mr.Schue says.

" Thank you." He say with his boyish charm, That makes a million heart melt. " Before i start glee club, i would like to say that i play for the other team." Just then and there my hearts is chrushed. i look at Kurt and see him blush. What was that?

Kurt pov.

Okay so theres this new guy at school that is amazing and play for the same team. Anyway i coughth up with him after glee.

"Hey, Blaine right." I mumble out even if i already know his name.

"Yes. How did you know?'' He askes me like im his stalker or something. Which i will be soon

"Im in glee and by the way your an amzing singer. Even better then rachel, but dont tell her i told you that, or she will cut off my head." I say. He starts laughting."Its not a joke., she really will."

"Yeah." He says with a cute boyish look on his face that could melt anyones heart.

"So I wondering if you wanted to do a deut together"

''Yeah sure" He say.

"Okay. So you can call me anytime and we can mee-" BAM. I hit face first into the locker.

"No one likes you, you b""ch." A male football player says. His name is FInn.

"Now dont go spreading your fariey dust everywhere. Dont wanna catch your germs.'' Puck yells out. Another football player yells. Santana Quinn laugh along as Brittney stands there confused.

I cant havee evryone knowing I play for another team. I need a plan. But what? Then i see Tina and Alex and I come up with something perfert.


	2. hard secert

chapter 2

Kurt pov

Okay so you know about the plan well its gonna start today. I called Tina and Alex to come over to my house today. I hear the doorbell ring, i get up too get it and i see Tina and Alex stading at the door way.

''Hello.'' I say walking in and leading them into my room.

''Why'd you call.'' Alex askes.

''Ummmm, i kinda need your guys help with something." I say hoping there will help.

''With what?'' Tina askes.

''Promiss you wont tell anyone.''They both nod. ''Okay, wll I'm gay and i kinda need one of your guys help to be my fake girlfriend so i wont mock at school" I say super fast. they stand there shock eyed at me.''So will you help.'' I ask making puppy eyes at them.

''I will.'' Tina says

''Me too.'' Alex says. '' But you only need one of us.''

''The other one can spred the word.''

They look at each other then look back at me. YES, my plan workeld.

Tina pov

I was walking hand in hand down the hall with Kurt. I cant believe i agree to this. Well, he fake smile her and there and we make it look as if we were a couple. Our smiles fade away and we see a group of guys in there football jackets and girls in there cherrleading uniforms.

''Well, well, isnt it the fairy and the goth girl holding hand.'' See im never calles goth chick. '' Stop acting as if you were a real couple and save youself the humliation.'' Puck says

''Leave them alone.'' Alex says walking up too them.

''Shut-up, if you guys are really a couple, go in that clost and make out.'' Mike, another football player says. Me and Kurt look at each other and look back at them. i can see he's about to give up.

''Fine.'' I say before Kut got a chance to say anything. I pull him into the room and we stay there for like 5 minutes and then we walk out.

''See, we did it'' I yell.

Sam looks up and down at him. '' Something missing.'' He says.

''Yeah.'' Finn say. '' Why isn't he hard.''

''Does it matter'' Alex says.

''Yes it does.'' Santana says.

''There faking it. Hes not hard.'' Quinn says .

''What would you know about that?'' Alex ask.

''At least she given someone one before. Have you, Alex.'' Artie asked saying it in more of a statement way then a question way. ''It has to be someone other then you self.'' I can see Alex face crushed. She liked Artie since the second grade and now shes running away with her eyes full of tears.

''Your a pain.'' Kurt says looking at the group. I'm just standing there by myself. Kurt would have said more, but the princepal was right behind them and heard everything they said.

''IN MY OFFICS NOW!'' he yells at the top of his lungs.

Puck pov

I cant believe this is happen. Dude p just said we all had to join glee club or we will get kicked out of school. We hae to settle our difference with the loser. That will never happen. We are winner and They are loser. We cant just stop being popular to take be nice and bullshit like that. if you havent noticed , im kinda the bad boy. I cant be singing and danceing aboiut feeling. okay thats it im move schools, no wait states wait COUTRYS! That still wont be long distance. Ugg God help me. I Walk into glee club and sit next to Quinn. the only persont thats happy about this is Brittney. But she is an airhead. This is gonna be a long school year.

'' I cant believe we have to stay here, till we work out our difference.'' I wisper into Quinns ear.

''I know right. This sucks.'' Quinn replys

''Hey you wanna have a little fun.'' I says with a smile apon his face.

''What kiond of fun. And no im not geting into bed with you.'' Quinn sayd.

''Not that. I can get you to have with me anytime. So you know how sad Alex got when Artie made fun of her.'' I said.

''Yeah.'' Quinn said confused. '' She has some kind of crush on him. which will never happen''

I smile and wisper the whole plan into Quinn ear. She gets this evil smile on her face and wispers.'' With this plans, maybe i will have with you.'' She say in a sexy voice and walks away leaving me hard.


	3. the bet

chapter 3

Quinn pov

''Okay ready'' I say. Puck nods and we walk over to Artie. He was talking to a really pretty girl.

''Yeah, you should come to our next football game and maybe you can give us a chance.'' We hear him say. The girl nods. Artie see us and says.'' Well Im gonna talk to my friends, bye.'' He says to the girl and walks over to us.

''Who the girl.'' I say to him.

'' Someone that will soon be mine.'' Artie says with a horney smile across his face.

''Yeah right, she way to pretty for you.'' Puck says.

''I can get any girl i want.'' Artie says. Puck and I laugh. '' Wanna bet. Pick any girl.''

''Fine. How about Alex.'' I say. He smiles and we shake hands and we go our different ways.

''Part 1, complete.'' Puck says as we walk away.

Alex pov

I walk into glee club and sit next to Kurt and Rachel. I can't believe that they have to be in glee club. I feel like quiting.

''Okay since we have new member this years. Which one of you guys would wanna sing first.'' _Mr_. _Schue_

''No one. We dont wanna be here.'' Santanaa

''I do.'' Brittney says. ''Can i sing.''

''Go ahead.'' _Mr_. _Schue_ says. She sing Blah Blah Blah by Ke$ha. She pretty good. When she was done no one eles wanted to sing next.

'' This sucks.'' Puck says.

'' Oh shut up.'' I say. Everyone looks at me shocked. ''You dont wanna be here, we dont want you at all. so just leave .''

''Alex!'' _Mr_. _Schue says_

"NO! They dont care, why should they ruin it someone who does.'' I yell'

''Alex, I think you should take the rest of the day off.'' _Mr_. _Schue says_

''Why should i, I wanna be here.'' I say.

''Stop being a brat.'' I hear Finn say.

''Go burn in hell.'' I say out loud without thinking.

''ALEX.'' _Mr_. _Schue_ yells

'' No, fuck it i quit.'' I say walking out without looking out.

Artie pov

I walk into math class to get homework and i see Alex standing there.

''She not here,'' Alex says.

''Dont talk to me.'' I say. Then i relize the bet.''Ummm, sorry.''

''Dont talk to me .'' She says. Shes trys to walk out but i grab her hand.

''Wait.'' I say. '' We can be friends now. Were in glee together.''

''No, I quit.'' Alex says

''The rejoin.'' I say, flashing her my smile that you cant say no too. She doent say anything for awhile then she smiles and nods. exactly how i tought it will go. See im a ladies man and i cant be hold down. once i win the bet, i dont care what will happen to her. I know that sounds rude, but im popular and I cant spend my time with someone whos not.

_Mr_. _Schue _pov

''The glee club is out of control. They cant sit down for 3 seconds without getting into a fight.'' I say to Emma, the school guidance counselor

''What happened'' She asked with a concerd look on her face.

''Alex quit, Brittney a nice and good person but shes stuck with Santana who always rude and mean.''

''Why dont you try doing an exicuse.'' Emma says. ''Something that will bring them all togrther, like deuts.''

''They partner up with someone they know.''

''Then make them patner up with someone they barely talk to.'' She says. Then a suddney get it. Emma a great and wonderful person and she looks so pretty today. Will your married. Stop.

Santana pov

''Im sorry'' I say '' Please dont kick us off the team.''

''Why would you guys join glee club. Do you wanna become losers.'' Sue says

''We were forced to or we would have to leave the school.'' Quinn says.

''Then leave the school.'' Sue says

''I cant or i will have to go to my cats school.'' Brittney says.

''Its okay cause i have a plan, i want you three to ruin glee need their budget.'' Sue says with a evil look on her face.

''But I like Glee club.'' Brittney say.

''You pick, be off the team and a loser or pick to still somehow be on top of the school food prymind.'' Quinn and I look at each other and nod. Brittney will do whatever we do. Sue says

''We do it.''I say.

''Okay now get out, you stank of loserness is ruining my offices smell'' She says holding her nose.


	4. Duets

chapter 4

willl pov

I walk in to glee club and take a EXPO marker and start writing on the word duet in bold letter on the white bored and see Alex sitting next to Sam. They seem to be getting along pergectly fine. No one eles seen t be sitting together.''Okay if your on the cheerleading team or football team stand right here, if you not stay sitting.'' they quickly move. '' Brittney and Sam you guys will be deut patners since you guys have got into the least fight so far. I want Mercdes and Santana, Rachel and Finn, Tina and Mike, Artie and Blaine , Alex and Puck and Kurt and Quinn.'' I say really quick. '' I dont wanna hear any complaining. your songs are due this Friday.'' I walk out.

Artie pov

I walk up to Alex and see that shes talking to Sam, since when were they friends. '' Hey Alex, you wanna talk.'' She nods and i look at Sam. ''Alone.'' I say hopeing he will get the hint and leave us alone.

''Fine.'' Sam says a little crushed. Does he like her or something? Oh whatever, he can heve her when im done with her.

''What do you wanna talk about'' She askes me.

''Will you go out with me.'' I can see the shock in her face.

''No.'' She says. No, i never had anyone say that to me. That just mad me mad but I cant show that .

''Why.''

''Because, I barely know you.'' She says.

''I thought you liked me.'' I say confused,

''No,'' She say. Another no. ''Where did you get that from.''

''From everyone. I mean you cryed when i was mean too you.'' I say.

''Do you hear you self. When i was mean to you.'' She says.

''Fine, give me a chance and we can get to know each other.'' I ask hopeing she'll say yes for a change.

''Okay, I got to go, meeting Puck for our deut, its gonna be hell.'' She says putting a little smile across her face.

''Bye'' I say kissing her cheak. Yes i just won the bet. but tell me why i felt sparks when i kissed her.

mercdcer pov

i meet up with santana to do a duet. all she does is sit there ans shoot down all my ideas.

''Hey if thats all your gonna do why dont we just fucken leave this project in the first place.'' I yell. she stares at me for a second then look away.

''I like you. Your the first person who ever stood up to me like that.'' She say witha smile. ''Dont ever do that again.'' She say as her smile goes away.

''Can we just pick a song we can sing.''

''Oh dont worry, i have a song picked out for us dont worry about that.''

''What?'' I ask. All she did is smile. which makes me laugh a little. Maybe we be friends, just maybe. Let get through this first.

Puck pov

Alex walks in a little late. Anyway we start talking and she is really nice and cute. Maybe i didnt notice how cool she was because she was in glee.

''Hey how come i never notice how cool you were the past two years.'' i say without thinking.

''Two years, Puck Ive known you since the first grade.'' She says looking hurt.

''No, were not.'' I say.

''We were best friends in the second grade.'' She says.

''Then what happened'' I ask.

''You joined football in the 7th grade and left me behind,'' She says looking sad.

''Well, Im sorry.'' I says.

''Its okay.'' She says. ''Maybe we can be friend again.'' I nod and smile.

Mike

Tina stands there brianstroming ides for a song. ughhh I cant sing.I feel bad for her, she stuck with me.

''Im sorry for wasting you time, but i cant sing and i say it was my fault.'' She looks at me with her big brown eyes.

''It okay.'' She says. '' Ive seen you dance, you make up for it'' She says laughing.

''So you still wanna be patners.'' I ask

'' Yeah'' She says. WOW. She soo nice and pretty. Why havent i ever noticed that about her. Mike, dont think that shes with Kurt. Well, not for long.


	5. all wrong

chapter 5

Quinn pov

Well me and puck were making out and he trys sliding his hand up my skirt. I push his hand out but it doesnt work. He trys again and startskissing my neck. I feel a little tempter but dont give in. I push him off the top and put myself up there. I dont wanna stop makeing out. Just want him to stop trying to have with me. Well me on top doesnt stop him her trys again but this time I give in. I unbuckel my skrit and his jeans. He starts kissing my neck and he hit my sweeet spot and I moan a little. I can feel him getting hard. For a second i think stop but i keep going. Then i come back to my sence and push him off of me.

''What? Why?'' He wines.

''Not now, on our one year anvirsery.'' I say rubing the hickie he gave me off but it doesnt go away.

''That 14 month away.'' He wines again.

''I know. We can wait.'' I say.'' Hows you deut coming along with Alex.'' I say hopeing to change the subject.

''Fine. She a really a nice person. I think we can be friends.'' He say. Im suprised with his anwer.

'' Same here with Kurt. We started talking about make up.'' I can see he suprised by my answer too.

''So he is gay.''

''No' I say real quick. Truth is, he really told me he is, now he is my gay best friend.

''i feel bad about the bet we made with Artie about Alex.'' Even more suprised with his answer I nod.

''Tomorrow at school, lets call off the bet.'' I say.

''Wann kiss again.'' Puck askes, of couse he will ask that. I grab him and pull him on the bed but nothing happen other then kissing. Or i least i wont let it happen

Artie pov

Okay today is my date with Alex. Not scared. I mean look at me. Smart, handsome and dashing. I go up to her house and pick her up and we drive to the resturant. By the end of the day ill win the bet. Im at her door steps again. I really like her now shes pretty and awesome. I guess the bet wasnt a totle waste. Then the most amzing think happened. I kissed her and i felt a 100 watz of stings went though my body. i deepend the kiss. But she pulled away. I felt myself getting hard. I walk away saying bye fast. When i got home i went stright to my room. Could i really like her or is this just a weird fase. I dont know but i need to call of the bet fast.

The next day at school i walk up to Puck and say. ''Dude i need to talk to you about the bet.''

''Yeah me too'' He say'' I think we should call it off. Alex is a really nice person and i dont wanna see her getting hurt.''

''It was a bet.'' I hear a voice say hoping it wasnt who i thought it was. I turn around and see Alex.

''No'' I start. but she cuts me off running away. She runs into Sam arms. UGHHH. I feel tears running thought my eyes. Puck see and says.

''You liked her.''

i look at him and run away.


End file.
